Not All Is Lost
by Silver-Black15
Summary: Voldemort is dead but not all is peaceful. Also Hermoine has a childhood friend back, but what does it matter, and what is her interest with Draco? Also how are Harry's parents involved with them. Set after the Goblet of Fire. Well read and find out. There are OC's but please give this story a chance I promise the story is better than the summary.


A/N~ I probably shouldn't be starting a new story, but I am back and I will be updating RewindChangePlay soon I promise. This is my first Harry Potter story so I hope you like it. Please review and let me know your honest opinion. Well this me stopping this rant now. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer~ I own nothing besides my OC's.

* * *

Prologue: 9 years ago

"Why are you moving Alexia? I mean, can't your family just stay here?" A small frizzy brown haired girl around the age of six, asked her friend as they played in the park.

"I wish it was that easy Hermione but mommy says that daddy got a new job and that it is where they grew up, but it isn't that far. We will still be friends even if we live kinda far away." The other six year old said although it was obvious the black haired child was saddened by the thought of leaving her best friend behind. Both girls stopped running, joined hands, and ran to the swings. They were in silence as they both thought that this may be the last time they would play together.

Hermione didn't know that her friend, Alexia, was moving to the other side. The other side as in the magical side. Alexia and her family were wizards and witches except for her twin brother Alec who, although from a pure-blood family, had no magical ability. They were moving because their father needed to be located closer to the Ministry of Magic, where he worked. The two girls were saddened at the idea of not seeing each other again, unaware that magic may reunite them yet.

"Hermione, let's make a promise. No matter what, we will see each other again." Alexia said as she extended her pinky towards her friend.

For a moment Hermione stared sceptically at the appendage as if judging what to do then she extended her own and they hooked pinkies with a smile. The silence was broken by a voice coming towards them.

"Alexia, Hermione, come on now!"

"Mommy, do we have to leave? Can't I live with Hermione?" Alexia asked, jumping off the swing and hugging her mother.

"Yes, yes, yes! Wonderful idea!" Hermione squealed as she came towards them.

Chuckling her mother looked at her daughter with apologetic eyes. "I am sorry Alexia, but no. We would miss you far too much. Besides, what would Hermione's parents think?"

"My parents wouldn't mind at all!" Hermione exclaimed.

The woman looked down at the girls with a kind smile, "No, I'm sorry girls. But we will come visit as often as possible and you two are learning to write so you can owl-I mean mail letters to one another."

The six year olds exchanged glances and sad looks before hanging their heads. The mother knew this would be a hard change for their children at first. Going from life in the muggle world to living in the wizarding world, especially for their son who has shown no ability in the magical arts. No matter, but she did think of something to help the girls cope.

"How about some ice cream girls?"

That seemed to help for the time being and the trio left for the local ice cream parlor, although it was still sad for them knowing that this would be the last time they will see their best friend for some time.

Later That Night

"Come on you two! Get ready for bed so we can leave early tomorrow and you two can explore our new home!" Natasha, mother of Alexiana and Aleczander, yelled as they were trying to get ready for bed in the household.

"But mum, we aren't tired!" The twins said at the same time before exchanging a glance.

"Now, now twins. Listen to your mother and I promise a special treat tomorrow." Their father said as he knelt in front of the two with a wink. This time each twin had a smile that reached from ear to ear and nodded in agreement.

"Well if that is all settled, let's all go to bed." Their mother came back as their father stood and wrapped his arm around her waist. The two no longer protested and went to their separate rooms as their parents stayed in the family room.

"Can you believe this Tash? After so many years?" Nathaniel asked, spinning his wife around into his embrace.

"Neil, I am honestly still in shock. We are finally going to be able to raise Alexia and Alec where we grew up. Although I am worried about Alec. He is not like his sister and I fear what other children will do, as well as if he'll be able to fit in and make friends." Natasha said looking down.

"Don't worry about our boy. He is strong and, although he may not have magical ability, he is still very outgoing and we will raise him exactly how he is meant to be. He will be happy and have no problem making friends." Nathaniel said, placing a finger under Natasha's chin to raise her gaze towards his. With the reassurance she saw in his eyes, her feelings were all but erased. Before they parted, there was a loud bang and a group of people came through the door. The pair quickly separated pulling out wands from their back pockets.

"Well I hate to break this moment up, but we can't take anymore risks!" Announced a man with a silver mask on his face and a cane in hand.

"What the hell?!" Nathaniel said, raising his wand.

"Oh I would lower that if I were you. We wouldn't want to wake the children." The man said with a cruel chuckle.

"Too late for that! The brats are out and... I smell a squib." Another man said as he appeared from behind the first. This one had no mask, nothing to hide a wrinkled face with canine eyes and he seemed more animal than human as he stood before the pair.

"Greyback! What are you doing here with him?" Natasha demanded as she quickly eyed the children's bedroom doors. She noticed Alexia's door was wide open and Alec's had a crack between the door and the frame.

"Ha! Well if you must know, we were sent to eliminate those that may be a threat. You were once friends with Lily Evans before she became a Potter and that makes you a threat, not to mention a blood traitor." The man, Greyback, practically growled.

"But the Potters are dead. Besides we live amongst muggles, how can we be any threat?!" Nathaniel exclaimed, trying to buy Natasha time as she crept backwards.

"More to the point, you deserve to be dead. Crucio!" The masked man pulled his own wand from the cane and Nathaniel dropped his wand as he crashed to the ground withering in pain. He was unable to move but not before yelling to his wife to take the children and run. It took Natasha a second to register what was happening but then she sprung to action and ran for the door.

"Not so fast! Now Greyback!" The man order as he released the curse, only to engage in the duel with the cursed man on the floor. Greyback took no time in hesitating ad leapt into action.

"Sorry blood traitor but you deserve this!" Greyback said, slicing her back and throwing her to the wall. She hit it with a loud thump and grunted in pain but not before she utters to the man to not harm her children.

"Of course I won't harm them! They will be like me and that makes them more powerful."

"You bastard! Leave them alone! They are only children!" Nathaniel shouted, turning away for a split second but that was enough for the other man to unleash the killing curse and in a flash of green light, Nathaniel slumped to the floor. His lifeless eyes open dull, with no light.

Natasha began to regain consciousness and saw her husband. "Neil!"

"Daddy!" Suddenly a small male voice was heard as Alexander came out of his room. He went running for his father at his sisters protest.

"Aleczander Daniel, stay back take your sister and leave I will be okay!" their mother shouted as she tried to stand.

"No mommy. We can't just leave," Alec tried to protest as he ran for his father. But was stopped before he reached his father as he was grabbed from behind.

"Well, well you little squib. You should know better... but no matter. It makes my job easier." With that, he bit Alec's arm, releasing the boy as he dropped to the ground with a thump and clutched his arm in pain.

"Alec!" Alexia screeched from her brother's doorway.

"Oh, that is the wizard child. Well at least one child has potential." Greyback said, launching himself toward her. Screaming again, she slammed the door and ran to the far corner of the room.

"Alexia, please sweetie, leave!" Her mother shouted, standing on wobbly knees and pointing her wand at the ceiling. Her wand released a blast of light.

"That was a pointless move but I'll end your suffering Natasha! Pity... You had great potential along with Nathaniel but you both choose to betray your blood." The masked man came over and once again a bright light of green filled the room and when it was gone, so was Natasha's life. "Now Greyback, you already got one child, do you truly need another?"

Greyback faced the man, "Of course! The first, a squib, won't do much unless we take him with us, but the other, the girl in there, is perfect!"

"Bring the boy, leave the girl..." He was unable to finish his sentence as a new person appeared at the door. The figure was an elderly man with a long beard. Both men watched the sight and decided the best thing to do was leave without the boy.

"Shame." The elderly man walked through the room and repaired damages done. It seemed a silence charm had been done before the battle began as to not raise suspicion. The elder walked, looking at the bodies and knew they had lost two more, then he heard the whimpering and saw the young boy still clutching his arm. "Oh dear."

"G-g-get away f-from my brother!" The girl came out of the room, an utter mess.

"My young girl, I am here to help. See the bad men have gone. Now come." The man motioned to the girl. She seemed hesitant but after looking into the elderly man's eyes, she realized it was okay.

"C-c-can you help my mommy and daddy and brother?" The girl asked finally coming up to the man.

"I am sorry to say but your parents are no longer with us. Your brother, however, won't be exactly as he was but he will be with you." The man said with a sad smile. It took a moment for the girl to digest everything before finally nodding her head as the man picked up her brother and offered his hand to her which she accepted.

With a crack that echoed around the room, they diapparated.

* * *

A/N~ Well that is the prologue, but it will get better. Promise you that. If there are any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to review or pm, me. Also let me take the time to thank my beta, Midnight-Kitsune11, who is making this story better each chapter. Well goodbye until next time.


End file.
